livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kalinn Ari - "Frost" (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Barbarian/Sorcerer Dragon Disciple Level: 3/3/7 Experience: 210,116 XP Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, HaGruut, Abyssal, Draconic Deity: Panthiest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Allbright's Shadow Background: Open Abilities STR: 24 +7 (03 pt) (+1 Lvl 8, +4 DD, +6 Eqp) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pt) (+2 Racial) CON: 18 +2 (07 pt) (+1 Lvl 12, +2 DD) INT: 10 +0 (-2 pt) (+2 Racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pt) CHA: 14 +2 (07 pt) (-2 Racial, +1 Lvl 4) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 179 = [ 3d12 (32) + CON (12) + FC (00)] (Barbarian 03) (12) + CON (12) (Sorceress 03) (70) + CON (28) (DDisciple 07) +Toughness(13) AC: 30 = + DEX (03) + Armor (08) + Natural (07) + Def (02) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (03) + Def (02) AC Flatfooted: 27 = + Armor (08) + Natural (07) + Def (02) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +09 = (03) + Sorcerer (01) + DD (05) CMB: +16 = (09) + STR (07) + Misc (00) CMD: 31 = + BAB (09) + STR (07) + DEX (03) + Def (02) Fortitude: +12 = (03) + Sorc (01) + DD (04) + CON (04) Reflex: +07 = (01) + Sorc (01) + DD (02) + DEX (03) Will: +10 = (01) + Sorc (03) + DD (04) + WIS (00) + Mag (02) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resist: 10 Cold, 5 Electricity, 5 Fire Spell Resistance: 00 Raging Stat Block (Max -2) HP: 218 = [ 3d12 (32) + CON (21) + FC (00)] (Barbarian 03) (12) + CON (21) (Sorceress 03) (70) + CON (49) (DDisciple 07) +Toughness(13) (-2 Rage) AC: 28 = + DEX (03) + Armor (08) + Ntrl (07) + Def (02) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Def (02) AC Flatfooted: 25 = + Armor (08) + Ntrl (07) + Def (02) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +09 = (03) + Sorcerer (01) + DD (05) CMB: +18 = (09) + STR (09) (-2 Rage) CMD: 31 = + BAB (09) + STR (09) + DEX (03) + Def (02) Fortitude: +15 = (03) + Src (01) + DD (04) + CON (07) Reflex: +07 = (01) + Src (01) + DD (02) + DEX (03) (+2 Rage) Will: +12 = (03) + Src (03) + DD (04) + WIS (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resist: 10 Cold, 5 Electricity, 5 Fire Spell Resistance: 00 Raging Stat Block (Hafísbíta in Hand) (Max -2) HP: 213 = [ 3d12(32) + CON (21) + FC (00)] (Barbarian 03) (12) + CON (21) (Sorceress 03) + CON (49) (DD 07) Level (05) +Toughness(13) (-2 Rage) AC: 28 = + DEX (03) + Armor (08) + Ntrl (07) + Def (02) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Def (02) AC Flatfooted: 25 = + Armor (08) + Ntrl (07) + Def (02) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +09 = (03) + Sorcerer (01) + DD (05) CMB: +17 = (09) + STR (09) - Negative Level (01) (-2 Rage) CMD: 30 = + BAB (09) + STR (09) + DEX (03) + Def (02) - NL (01) Fortitude: +14 = (03) + Src (01) + DD (04) + CON (07) - NL (01) Reflex: +06 = (01) + Src (01) + DD (02) + DEX (03) - NL (01) (+2 Rage) Will: +11 = (03) + Src (03) + DD (04) + WIS (00) - NL (01) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resist: 10 Cold, 5 Electricity, 5 Fire Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Hafísbíta: Attack: +17/+12 = (09) + STR (07) + Magic (01) Damage: 2d6+11, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Awesome Sauce! (Rage): Attack: +19/+14, Damage: 2d6+14 (PA): Attack: +17/+09, Damage: 2d6+20 (Furious Focus) (Rage+PA): Attack: +19/+11, Damage: 2d6+23 (Negative Level, Furious Focus) Dagger: Attack: +16/+11 = (09) + STR (07) Damage: 1d4+07, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None (Rage): Attack: +18/+13, Damage: 1d4+09 (PA): Attack: +13/+08, Damage: 1d4+13 (Rage+PA): Attack: +15/+10, Damage: 1d4+15 (T) Dagger: Attack: +12/+07 = (09) + DEX (03) Damage: 1d4+07, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Range 10' (Rage): Attack: +12/+07, Damage: 1d4+09 C/C/Bite: Attack: +16 = (09) + STR (07) Damage: 1d6+07 (x02)/1d6+10, Crit: 20/x02, Special: 5 Rnds/Day +1d6 Cold Damage Each Attack (Rage): Attack: +18, Damage: 1d6+09 (x02)/1d6+13 (PA): Attack: +13, Damage: 1d6+13 (x02)/1d6+19 (Rage+PA): Attack: +15, Damage: 1d6+15 (x02)/1d6+22 Hafísbíta: Attack: +17/+12 = (09) + STR (07) + Magic (01) + Bite +11 = (09) + STR (07) - Secondary Attack (05) Damage: 2d6+11/2d6+11/1d6+10, Crit: 19/x02, 20/x02, Special: +1d6 Cold Bite (Rage): Attack: +19/+14/+13, Damage: 2d6+14/2d6+14/1d6+13 (PA): Attack: +17/+09/+08, Damage: 2d6+20/2d6+20/1d6+19 (Furious Focus) (Rage+PA): Attack: +18/+11/+10, Damage: 2d6+23/2d6+23/1d6+22 (Negative Level, Furious Focus) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian (Skill Point x3) Fiendish Sight: Darkvision (60') Fiendish Resistance: Resist 5 (Cold, Electricity, Fire) (Cold Resist is Redundant with Class Ability) Skilled: +2 Bluff & Stealth Spell-Like Ability: Darkness 1/Day @ Character Level Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Simple/Martial Weapons, Light/Medium Armor/Shields (Not Tower) Fast Movement: +10' (2 Squares) to Base Move Speed Rage: +4 STR, +6 CON, +2 Will Saves, -2 AC, Limited Skill Use (10 Rnds/Day) Rage Power: Spirit Totem - Lesser (Spirits Attack Adjacent Foes 1/Rnd, +8/1d4+2 Neg Energy) Guarded Life (Feat Bonus) (Lethal damage converted to NL, Auto-Stabilize) Uncanny Dodge: Retain DEX Bonus to AC even when Flat-Footed Trap Sense: +1 Reflex Saves/AC vs. Traps Sorceress (Silver Draconic) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Cantrips: At-Will Spellcasting: Spontaneous/Arcane Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Bloodline Power: Cold Spells are +1 Damage/Die Claws (2 Attacks @ Full BAB, 1d6 + 1d6 Cold Damage, 5 Rnds/Day) +2 Natural Armor Resist Cold (10) Breath Weapon (30' cone of Cold 3d6, Reflex DC 13, 2/day) Level Equivs: Sorc 3, Sorc Spells Known 7th, Caster Lvl 9th, Bloodline 13th Dragon Disciple Armor/Weapons: None Bonus Feat: Blind Fight Blood of Dragons: Add DD & Sorcerer Levels to determine Bloodline Powers Sorcerer Caster Level: +05 Thickening Hide: +03 Natural Armor Ability Boost: +04 STR, +02 CON Dragon Bite: Add Bite (1d6 + 1d6 Cold) Attack when Claws are Activated Blindsense: Can "see" using non-visual senses Bonus Feat: Toughness Dragon Form: Form of the Dragon I 1/Day as SLA Feats Eschew Materials ( Bonus): No inexpensive material components needed Blind Fight ( Bonus): ReRoll attacks missed due to concealment, Invisible melee foes gain no advantages to hit Toughness ( Bonus): +1 HP/HD Quick Draw (Lvl 01): Draw weapon as a Free Action, Throw Missile Weapons @ Full Attack Rate Extra Rage Power (Lvl 03): Gain one extra Rage Power (Guarded Life) Raging Vitality (Lvl 05): Extra +2 CON when Raging, Rage continues when Unconscious Power Attack (Lvl 07): -2 Attack/+4 Damage w/ Melee Attacks Armor of the Pit (Lvl 09): +2 Natural Armor Bonus Extra Rage (Lvl 11): +6 Rnds/Day Rage Furious Focus (Lvl 13): When using two-handed weapon w/ Power Attack, first attack doesn't take the penalty. Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP for any armor worn Magical Knack (Magic ): Caster Level (Sorcerer) is +2 Spells Known (Known as 8th Level, Caster Level: 10) Cantrips= Save DC: 12 Usage: At-Will * Acid Splash * Haunted Fey Aspect * Prestidigitation * Breeze * Jolt * Ray of Frost * Disrupt Undead * Mending |-|Level 01= Save DC: 13 Usage: 07/Day * Ear Piercing Scream * Protection from Evil * Icicle Dagger * Shield * Magic Missile - (Bloodline spell sacrificed wakening intelligent item) |-|Level 02= Save DC: 14 Usage: 07/Day * Frigid Touch * Scorching Ray * Protection from Evil (Communal) * Resist Energy (Bloodline) |-|Level 03= Save DC: 15 Usage: 05/Day * Fly (Bloodline) * Haste * Versatile Weapon |-|Level 04= Save DC: 16 Usage: 03/Day * Monstrous Physique II Skills Skill Points: 15 = (12) + INT (00)/Level; FC (03) (Barbarian 03) 06 = (06) + INT (00)/Level (Sorceress 03) 14 = (14) + INT (00)/Level (Dragon Disciple 07) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 10 4 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 04 0 0 2 +2 (Tiefling) Climb 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 06 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 10 4 3 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 10 5 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 08 5 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 01 1 0 0 +0 Perception 13 10 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2 (Tiefling) Survival 05 2 3 0 +0 Swim 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Rage Skills Acrobatics 10 4 3 3 -0 +0 Climb 10 1 3 6 -0 +0 Fly 10 4 3 3 -0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 10 5 3 2 +0 Perception 13 10 3 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Survival 05 2 3 0 +0 Swim 10 1 3 6 -0 +0 Rage Skills (Hafísbíta in Hand) Acrobatics 09 4 3 3 -0 -1 (NL) Climb 09 1 3 6 -0 -1 (NL) Fly 09 4 3 3 -0 -1 (NL) Heal -01 0 0 0 -1 (NL) Intimidate 09 5 3 2 -1 (NL) Perception 12 10 3 0 -1 (NL) Profession ( ) 0 0 0 -1 (NL) Ride 02 0 0 3 -0 -1 (NL) Sense Motive -01 0 0 0 -1 (NL) Survival 04 2 3 0 -1 (NL) Swim 09 1 3 6 -0 -1 (NL) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit Cost of Living (Average) 100 gp Hafísbíta 11500 gp 08 lb Mithril Comfort Agile Breastplate (+2) 13400 gp 12½ lb Belt of Giant Strength (+6) 36000 gp 01 lb Headband of Inspired Wisdom (+4) 16000 gp 01 lb Robe of Arcane Heritage 16000 gp 01 lb Feather Step Slippers (Boots) 2000 gp 01 lb Mind Sentinel Medallion 3500 gp -- lb Ring of Protection (+2) 8000 gp -- lb Gloves of Reconnaissance 2000 gp -- lb +1 Adaptive Composite Longbow 3400 gp 03 lb 50 cold iron arrows 05 gp 07½ lb 25 silver arrows 51.25 gp 07½ lb Daggers (2) 04 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 04 lb Hammock -- gp 03 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 05 lb Trail Rations (10 Days) -- gp 10 lb Waterskin (x2) -- gp 08 lb Lantern (Hooded, Waterproof) 12 gp 02 lb Oil (x5) -- gp 05 lb Torch (x4) -- gp 04 lb Bag (Waterproof) -- gp 00½ lb Beltpouch -- gp 00½ lb Flint & Steel -- gp Whetstone -- gp 01 lb Bead of Newt Provention 1000 gp -- lb 112984.25 gp Total Weight: 89½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight (Normal ): 0-233 234-466 467- 700 Max Weight (Raging ): 0-400 401-800 801-1200 Max Weight (Fatigued): 0-173 174-346 347- 520 Finances PP: 00000 Initial Character Money: 150 GP GP: 00003 One Night in Palazzo Dannato: 899 GP SP: 00007 Bloodcove Disguise: 29,737 GP CP: 00005 The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets: 83,053 GP Total Earnings: 113,839 GP Carried Items: -112,984.25 GP Consumed or Destroyed Items: - 851 GP Balance: 3.75 GP Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Silver/Light Blue Eye Color: Ice Blue (Almost Clear) Skin Color: Snowy White Appearance: Very athletic. Pretty, but too strong featured for true beauty. Her eyes are unnervingly pale, almost colorless. Anyone within a couple of feet of her feels an occasional icy breeze blowing up their spine, giving them a temporary chill. Demeanor: Calm, composed. Competitive, but in a friendly way. Kalinn's folk speak the Common tongue with a lilt, a lyrical quality that is evident in her speech. Rather than inducing a screaming, raving fit Kalinn's rages fill her with an almost exalted clarity - everything is filled with light to her eyes; to others, Kalinn in a rage appears to be in a state of divine rapture. Background Kalinn Ari's father is the chieftain of a barbarian clan - the HaGruut -'' living high in the Seithr Mountains to the northwest of Irthos. Her mother is the clan's wise woman. It is known that her father Draak is the descendant of the great silver dragon Mynhear, and that the blood of Gelugon the Ice Demon flows through the veins of her mother Koarthakke. Small wonder, then, that their daughter - their only child - was born strong, and that even before she reached her full growth she could out-hunt and out-fight every other warrior in the clan. Before the end of her life she was reckoned the greatest warrior in the long history of her clan. But that part of her story comes much later . . . Her tale begins with a wish, a desire to travel and learn of parts of E'n outside the icy peaks of her home. Though her father's fears urged him to forbid it, Koarthakke her mother threw the bones and divined that their daughter's life would be ended almost before it began were she to remain in the Seithr. For a darkness would come seeking her there in the mountains, and though it would follow her wherever she went if it caught her 'ere she were prepared to meet it she would be overcome. So Draak, with sadness in his heart, sent his only child into the wide world. Before she left, he gifted her ''Hafísbíta, 'Winterbite,' the greatsword passed to him by Mynhear through the ages and generations of his family. The young warrior made her way out of the mountains and to the north, traveling along the great river Ouhm before turning west and ending in Venza. By the time of her arrival in the City of Glass she has honed her skills and gained much confidence in her ability to make her way in the world. But now she is looking for something other than simple travel . . . ''HaGruut'' Language Herani Jaminun - My Lord Kiitos - A greeting or acknowledgement that one is aware of the person spoken to. "I see you." Paska - Shit Rouva Jaminun - My Lady Väijytys - Ambush Veli - Refers to a comrade, one with whom battle has been or almost certainly will be shared. Velka Hapean - Debt of Shame/Honor Ystavani - My friend Mini-Stat Block Stats BUCurrent Block/U/B BCOLOR=SilverInitiative:/B/COLOR +03 COLOR=SilverBAC:/B/COLOR 30 (16 Touch, 27 Flat-Footed) COLOR=SilverBHP:/B/COLOR 179/179 COLOR=SilverBCMB:/B/COLOR +16 BCOLOR=SilverCMD:/B/COLOR 32 COLOR=SilverBFort:/B/COLOR +12 COLOR=SilverBReflex: /B/COLOR +07 COLOR=SilverBWill:/B/COLOR +10 UStandard Block/U BCOLOR=SilverInitiative:/B/COLOR +03 COLOR=SilverBAC:/B/COLOR 30 (16 Touch, 27 Flat-Footed) COLOR=SilverBHP:/B/COLOR 179/179 COLOR=SilverBCMB:/B/COLOR +16 BCOLOR=SilverCMD:/B/COLOR 32 COLOR=SilverBFort:/B/COLOR +12 COLOR=SilverBReflex: /B/COLOR +07 COLOR=SilverBWill:/B/COLOR +10 URage Block/U BCOLOR=SilverInitiative:/B/COLOR +3 COLOR=SilverBAC:/B/COLOR 28 (14 Touch, 25 Flat-Footed) COLOR=SilverBHP:/B/COLOR 218/218 COLOR=SilverBCMB:/B/COLOR +18 BCOLOR=SilverCMD:/B/COLOR 32 COLOR=SilverBFort:/B/COLOR +15 COLOR=SilverBReflex: /B/COLOR +07 COLOR=SilverBWill:/B/COLOR +12 URage Block/U I(/IHafísbíta Iin Hand)/I BCOLOR=SilverInitiative:/B/COLOR +3 COLOR=SilverBAC:/B/COLOR 28 (14 Touch, 25 Flat-Footed) COLOR=SilverBHP:/B/COLOR 213/213 COLOR=SilverBCMB:/B/COLOR +17 BCOLOR=SilverCMD:/B/COLOR 31 COLOR=SilverBFort:/B/COLOR +14 COLOR=SilverBReflex: /B/COLOR +06 COLOR=SilverBWill:/B/COLOR +11 UFatigue Block/U BCOLOR=SilverInitiative:/B/COLOR +2 COLOR=SilverBAC:/B/COLOR 29 (15 Touch, 27 Flat-Footed) COLOR=SilverBHP:/B/COLOR 179/179 COLOR=SilverBCMB:/B/COLOR +15 BCOLOR=SilverCMD:/B/COLOR 30 COLOR=SilverBFort:/B/COLOR +12 COLOR=SilverBReflex: /B/COLOR +06 COLOR=SilverBWill:/B/COLOR +10 COLOR="Silver"BSenses:/B/COLOR DarkVision COLOR="Silver"BPerception:/B/COLOR +15, COLOR="Silver"BSense Motive:/B/COLOR +2 COLOR="Silver"BSpecial:/B/COLOR Rage (Remaining Rounds: 18/18) COLOR="Silver"BSpecial:/B/COLOR Spirit Totem (+11/1d4+2) COLOR="Silver"BSpecial:/B/COLOR Claws (Remaining Rounds: 05/05) COLOR=SilverBCurrent Weapon in Hand:/B/COLOR None COLOR="Silver"BUIHafísbíta/I Powers Available/U/B/COLOR COLOR="Silver"BSpecial:/B/COLOR Boon: Shield (Remaining Points: 10/10) COLOR="Silver"BSpecial:/B/COLOR Boon: Healing Surge COLOR="Silver"BSpecial:/B/COLOR Boon: Cure Light Wounds (Remaining: 03/03) COLOR="Silver"BSpecial:/B/COLOR Boon: Heroism (Remaining: 01/01) COLOR="Silver"BSpecial:/B/COLOR Boon: Gallant Inspiration (Remaining: 01/01) COLOR="Silver"BUSpells Available/U/B/COLOR (Cantrips: At-Will, 1st Lvl: 7/7 per Day, 2nd Lvl: 7/7 per Day) ( 3rd Lvl: 4/4 per Day, 4th Lvl: 3/3 per Day) BCantrips :/B Acid Splash, Breeze, Disrupt Undead, Haunted Fey Aspect, Jolt, Mending, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost B1st Level:/B Ear Piercing Scream, Icicle Dagger, Magic Missile, Protection from Evil, Shield B2nd Level:/B Frigid Touch, Protection from Evil (Communal), Resist Energy, Scorching Ray B3rd Level:/B Fly, Haste, Versatile Weapon B4th Level:/B Monstrous Physique II /sblock Adventure Log One Night in Palazzo Dannato XP Received: 0772 Treasure Received: 0899 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Bloodcove Disguise Level 01: ( 17 Days x 7) 119 XP Level 02: 03/26/11 -> ( 76 Days x 11) 836 XP Level 03: 06/10/11 -> ( 83 Days x 15) 1245 XP Level 04: 08/31/11 -> (166 Days x 22) 3652 XP (with 5 DMC) Level 05: 09/17/11 -> (128 Days x 28) 3584 XP Level 06: 01/23/12 -> (128 Days x 44) 5632 XP (with 2 DMC) Level 07: 03/31/12 -> ( 18 Days x 61) 1098 XP Enc XP: 7500 XP 02 DMC: 04/21/12 -> ( 60 Days x 61) 3660 XP ( 2 DMC) Total: 27326 XP Level 01: ( 17 Days x 6) 102 GP Level 02: 03/26/11 -> ( 76 Days x 11) 836 GP Level 03: 06/10/11 -> ( 83 Days x 17) 1411 GP Level 04: 08/31/11 -> (166 Days x 25) 4150 GP (with 5 DMC) Level 05: 09/17/11 -> (128 Days x 31) 3968 GP Level 06: 01/23/12 -> (128 Days x 42) 5376 GP (with 2 DMC) Level 07: 03/31/12 -> ( 18 Days x 53) 954 GP Enc GP: 9760 GP 02 DMC: 04/21/12 -> ( 60 Days x 53) 3180 GP ( 2 DMC) Total: 29737 GP Items Purchased: -1250 GP - Chain Shirt (+1) -1000 GP - Cloak (Resistance +1) -4075 GP - +1 Mithril Falchion Monies Spent: - 300 GP - Upgrade Hafísbíta to Masterwork (Heirloom Weapon Ruling) Items Used: - 50 GP - Potion (CLW) 01 GP - Trail Rations (x2 Days) NOTE: "Selling" the +1 Mithril Falchion to fold it into the awakening of Hafísbíta The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets Start: 25 Apr 2012 -> 28,098 XP 08 Jul 2012 -> ( Encounter XP) 1,360 XP Level 08: 08 Jul 2012 -> ( 75 Days x 61) 4,575 XP (34,033 Total XP) 20 Nov 2012 -> ( Encounter XP) 4,240 XP Level 09: 20 Nov 2012 -> (132 Days x 89) 11,748 XP (50,021 Total XP) 22 Mar 2013 -> ( Encounter XP) 6,580 XP Level 10: 22 Mar 2013 -> (125 Days x 116) 14,500 XP (71,101 Total XP) 17 Jul 2013 -> ( Encounter XP) 12,000 XP Level 11: 17 Jul 2013 -> (117 Days x 188) 21,996 XP (105,097 Total XP) 02 Oct 2013 -> ( Encounter XP) 13,400 XP end game 02 Oct 2013 -> ( 77 Days x 222) 10,850 XP (135,591 Total XP) Final Earned XP: 107,493 XP (135,591 Total XP) Start: 25 Apr 2012 -> started with 18.9 GP 08 Jul 2012 -> ( Encounter GP) 1,720 GP Level 08: 08 Jul 2012 -> ( 75 Days x 53) 3,975* GP 20 Nov 2012 -> ( Encounter GP) 4,780 GP Level 09: 20 Nov 2012 -> (132 Days x 72) 9,504* GP (19,979 earned GP) 22 Mar 2013 -> ( Encounter GP) 7,560 GP Level 10: 22 Mar 2013 -> (125 Days x 89) 10,324 GP (37,863 earned GP) 17 Jul 2013 -> ( Encounter GP) 10,265 GP Level 11: 17 Jul 2013 -> (117 Days x 111) 12,987 GP (61,115 earned GP) 02 Oct 2013 -> ( Encounter GP) 10,850 GP Level 11: 02 Oct 2013 -> (117 Days x 111) 11,088 GP (83,053 earned GP) Final Earned GP: 83,053 GP (83,071.9 Total GP) Items Purchased/Treasure Claimed: -24,000 (D. Horn of Bottomless Valor) -16,000 (Robe of Arcane Heritage) - 2,000 (Feather Step Boots) -36,000 (+6 Belt of Giant Strength) - 300 (Potion of Levitate) - 5,053 GP ________ -83,053 Allbright's Shadow Start: 10 Oct 2013 -> 135,591 XP 21 Nov 2013 -> ( Encounter XP) 0 XP Level 12: 21 Nov 2013 -> ( 43 Days x 222) 9,546 XP (145,137 Total XP) Level 13: 04 Apr 2014 -> (Not Sure, Ask SK) 64,979 XP (210,116 Total XP) Start: 10 Oct 2013 -> 21 Nov 2013 -> ( Encounter GP) 0 GP Level 12: 21 Nov 2013 -> ( 43 Days x 144) 6,192 GP Level Ups Level 13= Class: Dragon Disciple BAB: +8 to +9 Fort: +7 to +8 before stats Ref: +3 to +4 before stats Will: +7 to +8 before stats Feat: Furious Focus Features: Dragon Form (1/Day), +1 Natural Armor, +1 Caster Level Spell learned: Breeze, Monstrous Physique II HP: 15 = (Max -2) + Toughness + 04 CON Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +31 (Old Total) = 33 (New Total) +2 Fly |-|Level 12= Class: Dragon Disciple BAB: +7 to +8 Fort: +6 to +7 before stats Ref: +3 to +4 before stats Will: +6 to +7 before stats Feat: None Features: Ability Boost (+02 CON) Spell learned: Icicle Dagger, Scorching Ray, Versatile Weapon HP: 37 (Max -2) + Toughness + 22 (CON Boost) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +29 (Old Total) = 31 (New Total) +1 Diplomacy, +1 Perception |-|Level 11= Class: Dragon Disciple BAB: +7 to +7 Fort: +6 to +7 before stats Ref: +3 to +4 before stats Will: +6 to +7 before stats Feat: Extra Rage Features: Blindsense, Bonus Feat (Toughness) Spell learned: None HP: 21 (Max -2) + Toughness Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +29 (Old Total) = 31 (New Total) +2 Perception |-|Level 10= Class: Dragon Disciple BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +6 to +6 before stats Ref: +3 to +3 before stats Will: +6 to +6 before stats Feat: None Features: +1 Caster Level, +2 STR, +2 Natural Armor Spell learned: Prestidigitation, Haste, Fly (Blood of Dragons grants it early) HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +27 (Old Total) = 29 (New Total) +2 Fly |-|Level 09= Class: Dragon Disciple BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +5 to +6 before stats Ref: +3 to +3 before stats Will: +5 to +6 before stats Feat: Armor of the Pit Features: +1 Caster Level, Breath Weapon, Spell learned: Magic Missile, Frigid Touch HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +25 (Old Total) = 27 (New Total) +1 Acrobatics, +1 Perception |-|Level 08= Class: Dragon Disciple BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Blind Fight (Bonus) Features: +2 STR, Dragon Bite, +1 Sorcerer Caster Level Spell learned: Haunted Fey Aspect, Protection from Evil (Communal) HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +23 (Old Total) = 25 (New Total) Climb, Swim |-|Level 07= Class: Dragon Disciple BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Power Attack Features: +1 Natural Armor Spell learned: None HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +21 (Old Total) = 23 (New Total) Intimidate, Perception |-|Level 06= Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: None Features: +1 Natural Armor, Redundant 5 Cold Resistance Spell learned: Ear Piercing Scream, Mage Armor (BL) HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +19 (Old Total) = 21 (New Total) Acrobatics, Intimidate |-|Level 05= (Spent 5 DMC) Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Raging Vitality Features: Spell learned: Mending HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +17 (Old Total) = 19 (New Total) Knowledge (Arcana), Perception |-|Level 04= Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +3 Feat: None Features: Claws (5 Rnds/Day, 1d4 Damage), +1 Damage/Die (Cold Spells) Spellcasting (Spontaneous), Eschew Materials HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +15 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) Knowledge (Arcana), Perception |-|Level 03= Class: Barbarian BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Extra Rage Power (Guarded Life) Trait: Take "Magical Knack" in replacement of "Heirloom Weapon" (Spend 300 GP to make 'Hafísbíta' MW) Features: Rage Power (Guarded Life - From Feat), Trap Sense (+1) HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +5 = +04 (Class) +10 (Old Total) +01 (FC) = 15 (New Total) Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana)(2), Perception, Survival |-|Level 02= Class: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Rage Power (Spirit Totem - Lesser), Uncanny Dodge HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +5 = +04 (Class) +05 (Old Total) +01 (FC) = 10 (New Total) Acrobatics, Intimidate (2), Knowledge (Arcana), Perception Approvals *Approved (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) Level 01 *Approved (Dec 30, 2010) (GlassEye) Level 01 *Approved (Mar 30, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) Level 02 *Approved (Jul 14, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 03 *Approved (Sep 05, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 04 *Approved (Sep 18, 2011) (Satin Knights) Level 05 *Approved (Jan 27, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 06 *Approved (Apr 26, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 07 *Approved (Jul 10, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 08 *Approved (Nov 26, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 09 *Approved (Apr 17, 2013) (Satin Knights) Level 10 *Approved (Jul 27, 2013) (Satin Knights) Level 11 *Approved (Dec 11, 2013) (Satin Knights) Level 12 *Approved (Apr 05, 2014) (Satin Knights) Level 13 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters